Ichigo
Ichigo (イチゴ,) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is a Chief Medic (看護長,'' Kangochou'') Character Ichigo is a Chief Medic in the army on planet Keron. She isn't in a platoon but was partnered up with Garuru Chuii, Vinono Shoii, and Takuku a few times during the war. She is the oldest daughter in her father's previous marriage but the second youngest if you count her step siblings. She was once a girl of all talk but them seemed to be a coward until a day when Garuru had risked his life to save her on the battlefield. Now she 'walks the walk' and will do anything in her power to defend her friends and family, solve their problems, and cheer people up with her bubbly attitude and forgetfulness. Though sometimes she will somehow switch to another personality and seem cheerful about death and pain. Sometimes when Ichigo is working at the Keron Hospital she would wear ridiculous nurse cosplaying outfits so she can lighten the mood, and when she does surgery she wears a cooking apron, which gets her in trouble with her father who is the Medical Marshal(in charge of the Medical Pavilion). She has a very close relationship with Garuru, since they met as children and for some reason keep being separated but after the war Ichigo had said 'I don't care what happens, we will never be separated anymore.' Ichigo rarely has any enemies and is very found of children. Statistics Ichigo is known to look exactly like her mother 'Mana', which she got her scarf from. She really isn't allergic to anything but very dislikes vegetables and will cower away from them if they aren't cooked, she also forgets a lot, sort of a premature short-term-memory-loss. She also had a very strange illness she recovered from as a child but she still has the after effects of the illness, which is to give her very gruesome nightmares, bring up bad days in her life, and even make her personality sinister. Appearance Ichigo is a bright pink Keronian female with a yellow hat, her insignia is a heart that is black on the right side and red on the left, similar to Pururu's except that there are a pair of light blue wings on each side. She also has a cat's paw print on the right ear flap and two cat-like 'ears' at the top. She wears red oval glasses and a purple and orange scarf that almost touches the floor. Since she is a female she has a tadpole tail and you can't really see it, but she has a scar on her left leg where her bone had snapped in two on a mission during the war. History Ichigo was in medical school for three years before she registered herself to join the Keron army, after the war had ended and things started to settle down years later she went to Pekopon, which was on accident but she had one hell of a time there. After returning she sneaked off to Pekopon a few more times before getting caught trying to sneak to Pekopon on Garuru's space craft; which that was also on accident due to poor memory. She vows to go back and visit Pekopon another day, and was thrilled when Garuru joked that after they get married that they could visit Japan and Germany on their honeymoon. Also, Ichigo met Atlanta when they were in the war and also met up afterwards becoming close friends. Childhood Ichigo was a sick almost throughout her whole childhood, so she spent lots of time at the same hospital her father was in charge of. Her mother walked out when she was three years old and became a crybaby when her mother left saying goodbye and when her newborn brother had died of an illness. Years later though she started to mature and she met young Garuru when he was walking home from school with his little brother and he saw her through the hospital window watching him. They met again after Garuru had been in a fight with some bullies that were picking on Giroro and Keroro, and Garuru was taken to the hospital when he complained to his father that it hurt when he breathed. Worried about this Ichigo spent lots of time with Garuru in his two day visit and the Keronians became close friends, since Ichigo never went to school she would go visit Garuru and walk with him to his house if she was well enough. Ichigo was still in medical school when Garuru was drafted to join the Keronian Army when a war struck, she decided after graduating to join the war to meet him, after taking care of her little sister of course. Relationships Garuru: He was Ichigo's first 'real friend' since he was one of the children that Ichigo had met and didn't pass away in the hospital. They were close friends and after the war started dating each other, it's still unclear but Garuru had joked that he was going to marry Ichigo and take her to Japan and Germany for their honeymoon. Giroro: Ichigo had met Giroro when he was three even though he can't remember it. He is younger then her by five years, he used to call her 'senpai' but after discovering that Ichigo is dating his brother he calls her 'Ichigo-san' or 'Ichigo-chan', sometimes accidentally letting 'Ichigo-senpai' or 'senpai' slip out Zeroro/Dororo: Ichigo seems to always know where Dororo is, and they became friends after a few meetings as children. Ichigo never seems to forget Dororo but when she would try to bring him up it would seem that everyone ignores her. Kururu: They only met a few times in the past, but they seem to have a shaky truce. Shaky, because Kururu likes to joke and harass Ichigo. Keroro: Keroro is also friends with Ichigo, since Ichigo helped him with many of his wounds he would get in the war (due to clumsy accidents). Also Keroro sneaks in packages of Pekopon anime and sends it to Ichigo in Keron. Tamama: At first Tamama thought Ichigo liked Keroro because he saw them hug, but when the platoon found out about Ichigo and Garuru were dating Tamama became fast friends with Ichigo, especially when they both found out they have a love for sweets. Hinana: Ichigo's little sister. Atlanta: Ichigo's best friend which she met in the war and afterwards. Vinono: Ichigo's friend since she was a child. She discovered Vinono through Garuru and the two became instant friends, very quickly once Ichigo found out that Vinono has many kids. Pururu: Ichigo has a shaky truce with Pururu, the two don't hate each other but they're a little uncomfortable when they're standing next to each other. Ichigo is also uncomfortable around her when she saw that Pururu thought Garuru liked her. Zoruru: Ichigo met him only once when she accidentally grabbed Garuru's space cruiser, after that she never saw him again. Abilities Medical equipment: Ichigo can use her medical tools to heal others or hurt them even more. Weapons: Ichigo can handle guns and snipers pretty well and she's also skilled in hand to hand combat. Traumatic Switch: Even though she rarely use her dark personality as a advantage when she gets mad, she gets mad. Strengths Getting praise from Garuru. Hanging out with her friends/family and defending them. Sweets. Weakness Vegetables, her dark personality, being reminded of her mother, her family/friends getting hurt. Future After Keroro has made peace with Pekopon Ichigo and Garuru DO get married and have children, though not living on Pekopon the two do visit regularly with their children to visit their friends in Hidden Valley. Ichigo's father also gets remarried and she absolutely hates her step-mother. Children Girls: Anzuzu, Rikoko, Chibiko Boys: Gariri, Tikoko, Calling Ichigo External links Deviantart Owner Page Niji Platoon Garuru Platoon Category:Keronians Category:Characters